


小演员

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	小演员

5  
  
好舔吻着叶光滑的裸背，身下却一点没有怜惜的意思，大开大合地在叶的身体里抽插。  
  
“唔……嗯……”嘤咛的声音随着律动不断从喉头逸散，除了刚开始疼得他掉眼泪，之后身体也逐渐得了趣味，开始品尝起欢愉来。  
  
完全想不起来他们是怎么滚到床上去的，也想不起来他应该坚持的立场，在他脖颈边呼出的滚烫气息，似乎在瞬间就见他的理智给蒸发了。  
  
察觉到叶的走神，好将埋在温暖肉穴中的下身抽出，寂寞的小穴不舍地绞紧，差点激得好再次狠狠肏入。  
  
不过他忍了下来，将叶软绵绵的身体翻过来，湿润的穴口正在缓慢合拢，滴滴答答地吐着肠液，好的眼神一沉，又将肉刃刺入，叶伸着脖子微眯着眼，垂死般地吟了一声，撩得面前的人很快开始新一轮的征程。  
  
“你们那张照片是怎么回事？”好抬起叶的双腿，将它们盘在自己腰间，以便更好地肏弄。把人翻过来当然是有事要问，熊熊的浴火中还混杂了显而易见的嫉妒。  
  
“咦……？”被反复顶到敏感点的叶脑袋昏沉，好这么一问，反而清醒了一些。别吧，怎么他亲哥都在怀疑他的作风问题？虽然近亲相奸的现在进行时确实能说明他的作风问题。  
  
“回答我。”好以为是他不想回答，连同自己的凶器一起胡搅蛮缠起来。两人结合处不断累积的热度，灼得人理智全失，高冷的影帝眼眸阴郁，如果得不到想要的答案，他不介意做点触犯法律的事。  
  
天知道他在助理那看到那张照片时，脑子里全是将弟弟囚禁起来，用性器在他的体内反复进出，让弟弟全身都布满自己留下的痕迹，最后从那张被亲吻得红肿的小嘴里听到道歉的画面。  
  
他疯了，可能是从看到照片那刻开始，也可能更早，好不知道，也不在乎。他只想占有叶，于是拟定计划，按部就班地实施。  
  
“我和他……嗯……只是朋友……”比之前更加凶狠的撞击将叶的话撕的七零八落，酥麻的过电感一阵阵地上窜，身下酸软得好像化成一滩水，双腿根本盘不住好精壮的腰，无力地垂下，任凭好摆弄，只有蜷起的脚趾在诉说着浑身的舒服。  
  
这个回答极大地取悦了好，他表现的方式粗暴直接，就着两人的姿势，将叶的一只腿扛在肩头，让自己可以侵犯得更深，技巧十足地捣弄穴内，啧啧的水声回响。  
  
叶被他拉着指尖触碰两人连在一起的地方，羞耻混着快感，在没有触碰肉茎的情况下突然就射了出来，白浊沾在好和他的腹部，场面一度十分淫乱。  
  
不断收缩的小穴裹着好的肉棒，滋味堪称销魂，差点就让他跟着泄出来，再加上被眼前的画面刺激，好暗骂了声妖精，埋头苦干。  
  
直到叶的嗓子沙哑到连声音都发不出，好终于将滚烫的浓精灌入他体内。好没有马上将软下去的分身拔出来，而是抱着睡着的叶好一会儿，才不舍地离开。  
  
6  
  
“好叶就是，好肏叶。”当叶从一夜纵欲中醒过来，就听到枕边传来这句话。  
  
“……”要不是嗓子疼，叶一定会当着好的面吐槽，他哥厚颜无耻，他客气什么。也不知道大家知道这位高冷男神骨子里是个恶趣味的色情狂会作何感想。  
  
身体已经被清理过，演员大多身体素质不错，叶没有感觉到想象中的不适，向好要求了水和食物，吃饱喝足之后也能软着腿下床了。  
  
阳光沿着窗沿打到地毯上，树荫摇曳，叶转过头来，背着光，突兀地说了一句。  
  
“没有下次了。”  
  
好一瞬不瞬地盯着他，慢慢浮现的微笑更像是野兽龇开牙齿：“不可能。怎么，我肏得你不舒服，还想去爬别人的床？”  
  
明知那些事都是无中生有，中间还有不少是好的手笔，但是一听到叶的话，滔天的愤怒让他口不择言。  
  
叶觉得他哥说话有点放飞自我，干脆懒得理，循循善诱：“你会毁了你的事业。”  
  
他们是兄弟这件事迟早会被人发现，之前他俩没发生什么的时候倒还好，说为了洗白出此下策大家会信。现在这样不清不楚，万一哪天被抓到实锤，兄弟乱伦不是说着玩的，就算是影帝也兜不住舆论洗礼。  
  
“无所谓，反正影帝也是你逼我当的。”听到叶的担心，好安心下来。  
  
叶被他牵着鼻子半推半就地滚床单，等人清醒后肯定会划清界限，可是叶指控自己诱奸，也没有冷漠的言辞，而是在担心他的事业。不知道该说叶太温柔，还是太容易被骗。  
  
“我逼你？”叶不可置信地瞪大眼睛。  
  
“呆在你身边，我发现自己越来越不像自己，所以就想通过演绎其他人来搞清原因。”年少的人不懂为什么，明明想对一个好，却又因为一点小事大动肝火。看着那张笑容明媚的脸，心里暖洋洋的，却在夜深人静的时候阴暗地想要是掐死熟睡的人，是不是他就不会对其他人笑。  
  
被搞得快要精神分裂的好，二话没说就背起行囊离开家，好在麻仓家是放养主义，承续千年的贵族家庭给他提供了必要的资源后，不再过问。  
  
“你找到原因了吗？”  
  
“没有，过了很多年都没有。”好微微地摇头，眼中却迸出灼人的光芒，“直到你和别人不清不楚，我才想通。”  
  
谁和谁不清不楚了，叶脑仁儿疼，对方明明相信他的辩解，但还是一而再再而三地拿来说事，难道说他哥就这么喜欢捏着他的把柄？  
  
叶不知道这个行为还有别的说话，叫耿耿于怀。  
  
好根本不给他思考的时间，投下了重磅炸弹：“我就是想要你，才离家出走梳理心情，什么演员、影帝都是因你而起，你用这个当理由拒绝我，说不通吧。”  
  
是说不通，特别是你说当影帝就像路过烧饼摊买了个烧饼那么轻松的时候，真的说不通。叶的表情非常复杂。  
  
然后呢？  
  
被包养的人还有什么然后……被按在沙发上做活塞运动的叶咬了咬嘴唇，湿润的眸子里盈满情欲，他又不讨厌他哥，自然是顺其自然。  
  
只是希望好下次不要再把他按在窗户上，告诉他对面是狗仔租的别墅，一面在他耳边说：“你再叫大声点，说不定他会发现我们在做什么。”一面用那活儿往他体内摩擦。最后也不知道被这人玩弄到射了多少次，才昏昏沉沉被抱进浴缸里洗刷。  
  
行吧，也就这样了，除了晚上累点，被包养的生活也没什么不好。


End file.
